


Deeper

by these_thousand_words



Series: Thorin and Bilbo, All Is Well [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, M/M, Sensitive Thorin, Thilbo, adult relationships, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_thousand_words/pseuds/these_thousand_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin didn't want to hurt Bilbo. Not like the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper

It wasn’t deep enough for Thorins liking. It never was when he made love to Bilbo, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Not again, not like the first time.

He fought the urge to thrust harder as he looked down at his lover. Bilbo’s chin was tilted up, his back was arched, his fingers were clawing at Thorin’s chest. He made a soft sound; a moan, but one that the dwarf could not tell was one of pain or of pleasure.

Thorin eased his motions, then stopped thrusting and moved gently from side to side, biting down hard as the pleasure of his new maneuvering took even himself by surprise.

The hobbit moaned again, and Thorin stopped suddenly and placed his hand on Bilbo’s chest. He could feel his heart pounding hard under his touch, and his skin was wet with sweat.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, pulling out a bit.

Bilbo’s eyes opened and he gripped Thorin’s arms tightly. “Harder,” he whispered.

Thorin hesitated. “No,” he said softly. “I promised you I wouldn’t…”

"And I said I would tell you if you hurt me," Bilbo breathed.

He pressed his feet down hard into the feather mattress then thrust his hips up, and Thorin let out a gasp when his full length went deep inside. The dwarf tried to pull out once more, but Bilbo thrust up again, then slid his palm down the Dwarf King’s arm and took hold of his hand, then guided it to Bilbo’s own hardness.

"Keep moving," Bilbo commanded.

Thorin squeezed Bilbo gently, but did not obey. “Not this time,” he said, pulling slowly out.

At once, the pressure and pleasure eased, and he let out a shaky breath. He moved himself down and slid his tongue over the tip of Bilbo's cock. He was about to do it again when he felt Bilbo place a hand on his head and push back.

"You first tonight," the hobbit insisted.

Thorin moved out from between Bilbo’s legs, then up to his side and placed his palm on his cheek, easing his face in his direction. “Do you not remember the first time?” he asked. “I hurt you then... I do not want to do that again.”

Bilbo smiled gently, then placed a soft kiss on Thorin’s lips. “It hurt then because it was the first time,” he said. “But that was a long time ago.”

Thorin shook his head, thinking back. Months had passed, but he could still remember the look on Bilbo’s face afterwards. The hobbit hadn’t said a thing about it at the time, but later, Thorin had woken to the sound of soft crying coming from the bathroom.

He’d gone in then to ask what was wrong, and only then had Bilbo told him the truth about how much it had hurt him. They had embraced then, and in the late watches of the night, Thorin had sworn to Bilbo that he would not hurt him like that again.

And he had kept to that, allowing Bilbo to enter him, but not taking himself inside the hobbit again. In recent weeks, though, Bilbo had insisted that it would be okay for them to try. So he had, but only slightly and softly, and he always finished with his own hand.

Lately, though, Bilbo had been trying to get him to go deeper, to move faster. But always, Thorin held back.

"And if I hurt you again?" he asked. "I can’t do that to you..."

Bilbo sat up, then gently pushed the dwarf onto his back. “Then don’t,” he said. He moved himself on top of Thorin, spreading his legs over his hips and lowering himself just enough so Thorin’s tip touched the ring of his opening. “Let me do the moving, and you will not need to fear hurting me.”

Thorin nodded uneasily, but before he could say anything, Bilbo had spread his legs open wide, then lowered himself down. He went down just far enough to envelop Thorin's tip, then pulled back up and went down again, deeper this time. Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo’s chest and tried to keep him from taking him in too much, but Bilbo kept moving, and with each thrust he brought him in deeper and deeper.

Then, all at once, the hobbit sat down completely, taking Thorin fully inside. Bilbo let out a little scream and Thorin gasped, but though Thorin still wanted to push him up, he didn't try. Bilbo began rocking back and forth, then moved up and down. He went faster, making noises with each motion: first a moan, then a scream, then a soft hissing through clenched teeth.

"Bilbo…" Thorin began, but still he began moving with his lover.

He grabbed the Hobbit’s hips and lifted him, then pulled him down hard. He felt warmth spreading on his belly and moved his hand down, and there felt Bilbo’s hand wrapped around his own member and hot cum flowing down his fingers.

And Thorin found he could no longer hold himself in. He thrust harder and deeper into Bilbo, taking pleasure now in listening to the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. He pushed and lifted his hips, then felt his release building up within him. All at once, his back arched and he felt a rush of pleasure, then the heat of his own cum slid out from inside his lover and over his skin.

Bilbo started to shake, then collapsed forward onto the dwarf’s chest, and there he lay still and silent, though Thorin could feel his heart beating hard against him.

"Did I hurt you?" Thorin asked between labored breaths. "Tell me I didn’t hurt you..."

But Bilbo didn’t answer, and instead rolled off to the side and landed on his back on the bed. His eyes were closed tightly, but on his lips there was a smile. Thorin smiled gently in return, then leaned over and placed a kiss on his lover’s salty brow.

**Author's Note:**

> As a self-imposed challenge, and to work on my brevity, all stories I post will be limited to exactly one thousand words. However, some may be interconnected and added to series.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
